


Last to Go

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove
Summary: Tobin and Christen, but its 1941, war has just been declared, and they don't play soccer or know they're gay... but just you wait.





	1. Chapter One

Tobin was just sixteen years old when President Roosevelt declared war on Japan and Nazi Germany. It was also the day that she realized that her life was never going to be normal. She was sitting by the fireplace in the living room nearest the kitchen cracking jokes with her older brother Raymond and her younger brother Simon when the announcement came on the radio. “Mom!” Simon yelled, “We are going to war with those Nazi guys!” A woman with hair tied back in a bun, a button down dress, and high heels came running into the room. The four of them listened intently to the radio as the President of the free world told America about Pearl Harbor. 

“I have to call your father.” Elizabeth Heath got up from her chair and walked calmly to her own bedroom. 

“Oh geez!” Simon exclaimed gleefully, “We are really gonna be in a war!” He turned to Raymond, “Are you gonna fight? I sure wish I could.” Raymond sat up straight. 

“I am gonna do what is best for my country. And if that means fighting then that will be it.” Raymond had just turned twenty and was halfway through his third year of college at Princeton in New Jersey, a twelve hour car ride from where they lived. Tobin turned to her brother, 

“As long as you don’t die, I don’t care what you do.” She punched Raymond in the arm playfully, “After all, there might be some nice French girls over there,” Raymond grinned at the thought.

“Dad would sure like that.” Simon noted sighing. “I sure wish I could meet some french girls.” 

“Simon!” Tobin and Raymond exclaimed. 

“What!?” He shouted back. “I’m practically a man.”

“You’re thirteen.” Tobin rolled her eyes. “But if you think that makes you a man, by all means go hunt for our next dinner, I’m sure dad would love that.” Raymond Heath Sr. was an environmentalist often away on work in places like New York and California where there were lots of large political men who liked their nice, quiet country homes. His job was to squeeze as much money out of them as possible in order to maintain forests and state parks. He would often come home and lecture them about the importance of protecting animals. 

“Alright, alright.” Simon laughed. “By the way, I’m starving.” 

“Well mom’s still on the phone, but I say we go see what she made.” Raymond stood up and walked through the hallway to the kitchen. Tobin and Simon followed after him. 

“Potatoes and beef… again.” Tobin wrinkled her nose. “But at least it’s food.” As she said this, Ms. Heath walked in. 

“Your father is leaving tomorrow morning to come home, he said this war businesses has everyone a little on edge, apparently the political world has known for a few hours already.” She smiled at her children looking up at her with inquisitive eyes, “But for now, we are all home, and we have dinner, let’s eat!”


	2. Chapter Two

Hours after dinner when everyone else was asleep, Tobin was in her room finishing her homework for the next day. She had a paper due for her history class. The topic was, who in history would you invite to your home for tea? She was stuck between Abigail Adams and Harriet Tubman, both trailblazing women who she would do anything to meet. As she thought about which to write about her mind wandered to the girl who sat next to her in fourth period history. Her name was Christen and she had beautiful thick blond hair, a stark contrast to her own thin brown hair. She had blue eyes and always wore dresses that matched. Tobin slowly let her mind wander to what she would be doing with Christen instead of this dull homework… Tobin quickly shook her head. What a silly thought! Christen was a girl. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Abigail Adams. That’s who she would write about. 

The next day in school, Tobin was exhausted. She had spent all night thinking about the war and what it would mean for Raymond. There were sprinkles of Christen in there, but Tobin tried her best not to think of them. When it finally came the time to go to fourth period history, all Tobin could think about was what her teacher was going to say about President Roosevelt’s declaration of war. Her history teacher was a young woman, maybe twenty five or twenty six. She was a graduate of Smith College, one of the most prestigious women’s college in the country, and she was very politically involved. Tobin walked into class and took out her books just as the bell sounded for the start of the period. “Hey,” Tobin turned to her right and saw Christen smiling at her, her heart skipped a beat. “Who did you write about last night?” Christen took out her own books.

“Uhhh…” Tobin suddenly forgot every word in the English language, despite just having come from that class. She looked down at her paper. “Abigail Adams.” She managed to choke out. 

“No way!” Christen smiled and lifted her paper. “Me too!” 

“Christen! Tobin! Pay attention!” Ms. Williams snapped at them. 

“Sorry.” Tobin whispered, blushing. 

Through the whole class all Tobin could think about was how Christen had written about the same person as her. What were the odds? Sure they were both interested in the revolutionary war, and the role women played in it. And sure they both had just read about the Seneca Falls convention. Well maybe it wasn’t such a big deal after all. Tobin sighed and did her work in silence, stealing glances at Christen when she could.

At the end of the day Tobin met Simon at the swing set outside of school and they started the walk home. This was one of Tobin’s favorite parts of the day. Her and Simon could laugh and talk as loud as they wanted, there was nobody around to tell them to be quiet. “Today,” Simon started with a goofy grin on his face. “Today me and Jeff pulled a prank on Mrs. Willis.” Mrs. Willis was a very old and very mean teacher in the middle school. She taught arithmetic and always had this cold way about her. 

“Oh boy,” Tobin sighed, preparing herself for the worst. “What did you do?” 

“Ohhh we got her good.” Simon’s siler growing wider. “We put one of those farting cushions under her pillow on her desk chair.” Simon snickered, Tobin rolled her eyes. 

“Eighth graders.” She sighed. 

Suddenly, a car came speeding straight at them, horn blaring. “HEY!” Tobin yelled pulling her brother to the side. “Watch it!” The bright blue car pulled to a stop about fifty feet in front of the children. 

“I thought I saw some hooligans messing around on this road.” A familiar voice called from the front seat. 

“DAD!” Simon screamed and ran up to the tall man opening the car door. Tobin breathed a sigh of relief and ran after Simon. 

“Hey kiddo,” Mr. Heath ruffled Simons hair and pulled him into a deep hug. “And my Tob!” Tobin was pulled into a rib-crushing hug.

“Hey dad.” She said, her voice muffled by his arms. 

Minutes later, the three of them were riding down the old dirt road, music blaring, and wind blowing in their hair, back home to where Raymond and Mrs. Heath were waiting. Simon was the first one out of the car. “MOM! MOM! Guess whose home” He yelled, running into the house, nearly knocking over the pot of flowers by the front door with his bag. 

“Now that Simon is gone,” Mr. Heath turned to his daughter. “How’s my girl?” 

“Pretty good, now that you’re back” Tobin got out of the car. “We missed you so much, especially last night with all this war talk. It’s nice to have our Dad home.” Mr. Heath squeezed Tobin’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad to be home.”


	3. Chapter Three

“I’m going to join the air force.” Raymond looked up from his book and made the announcement.

“Alright!!!!” Simon jumped up and high fived him. Raymond let out a weak smile. Tobin keep a straight face. She looked to her mother and father and saw that they were the same. 

“Raymond,” Mr. Heath started. “I don’t think that this is a good idea. You are over half way through your studies. Think about that.” 

“I know Dad, but my studies can wait. This war is now. The Nazis are all taking a break from their studies,” Mrs. Heath gasped. “Why shouldn’t I?” Raymond stared at his father. 

“Why don’t the three of you go to bed. Your Mother and I will discuss this tonight, Raymond.” 

Tobin, Simon, and Raymond went quietly upstairs. Before they went off to their separate rooms all of the same floor, Tobin stopped. She grabbed Raymond’s hand. “Like I said before,” She started. “As long as you come back alive, it’s okay with me if you join.” Raymond smiled softly at her. 

“Thanks Tob.” He brought her into a hug. Simon was looking on from the door of his room. “C’mere Si.” The three of them stayed that way for a while. Taking in each others scent and the softness of their love. “Alright, you two have school tomorrow, off to bed.” The two younger children walked slowly off to their rooms as Raymond closed his door. 

Tobin was sitting at the desk in her room doing homework, arithmetic to be exact. It was almost her favorite subject, just a little behind history. Not because she liked it less, but because she was always better at history. If anything, she enjoyed arithmetic more because of the challenge. But grades don’t care about how much you like a class, only how well you do in it. And, after all, Christen wasn’t in her arithmetic class. She stopped writing for a moment and listened to the sounds of her house, she could hear the radio coming from Simon’s room in the middle of the hall next to hers, she heard Raymond putting down weights has he worked out in his room on the other end of the hall, and she could hear her mother crying from her parent’s room above her. She suddenly really didn’t want Raymond to leave. He was her big brother, her protector. And what would Simon have to look forward to now? He loved it so much when Raymond was home, he almost never shouted. Tobin took out a pencil and paper and wrote maybe a hundred times, “Please don’t let Raymond die. Please don’t let Ramond die.” She stopped when her eyes were too droopy to stay open. She pulled on her night clothes, an old shirt and a pair of old running shorts, and washed up in the bathroom between her room and Simon’s. 

As she was just about to climb into bed, she saw her history paper on Abigail Adams with a big check and a smiley face on it. Without thinking she whispered, “Christen Heath.” Tobin, realizing what she had said, whipped her head around to make sure nobody was in her room or could hear. Despite the fact that she was alone, she blushed harder than she ever had in her life. “Christen Heath.” She whispered again, this time smiling. “My wife, Christen Heath.” She decided that was a little too far and shook her head. “Okay, okay. We’re done.” Tobin said to herself, letting the thoughts of Christen leave her mind, but as always, before she fell asleep, all she could think about was how Christen’s lips would feel on her own. 

The next week went by in a blurr. Tobin’s parents had decided that of Raymond wanted to enlist in the air force there was nothing they could do to stop him, after all, he was already twenty years old. Mr. Heath stayed at home the entire week, an event so rare that even Simon began to question it.

Finally, it was the last day of school before school was out for Christmas break. The day went by slower than any day in the world. Tobin was so looking forward to the break because her grandparents would come from Montreal, in Canada, to spend the holiday with them. They were supposed to be arriving tomorrow, and they always brought the best presents, and, of course, her grandmother was the most amazing cook. In first period english, they wrote short stories on Christmas and what it meant to them and their families. In second period physics, they learned about the trajectory of Santa’s sleigh and estimated how long it would take him to get to every child in the world (about 7,000 years in one night, so impossible). In arithmetic, they did normal work, arithmetic teachers were never any fun. Finally it was fourth period history. Today, Christen was wearing a red button down blouse and green pants that flowed out at the bottom. “Don’t I look just like a Christmas tree?” She said to Ms.Williams as she walked in the room, twirling. 

“Just.” Ms.Williams said smiling. “Alright, everyone get seated, please.” The class rustled and adjusted, sighing as they took out their books. “Hold on,” Tobin looked up. “I never said to take out books, did I?” The class smiled up at their teacher. She reached into her bad and pulled out a radio and a box of cookies. The class cheered and clapped. “Enjoy the last class before break!” Everyone rushed up to get a cookie. 

“Hey, Tobin!” Tobin turned to where the voice was coming from, it was Christen. “Want to dance?” Christen extended her hand in a kindly manner.

“Sure!” Tobin jumped up from her seat and took Christen’s hand, she could have sworn she felt electricity between them. 

“Ohhh I do love this song!” Chattanooga Choo Choo had just come on. “Take my hands!” Christen and Tobin floated to the middle of the classroom, performing a swing dance for their classmates. Ms. Williams laughed and smiled as she watched the two girls, perfect in motion, dance the song away. After the music had changed, Tobin took Christen’s hand. 

“Want to grab a cookie?” Christen nodded, still catching her breath. The two girls walked over to the box on Ms. Williams desk. “Thanks a ton Ms. Williams,” Tobin said to her young teacher. “In all my other classes, we did work. This is the best.” Ms Williams smiled at her. 

“Well I’m sure glad that you girls are enjoying it. Looks like you two are one.” Christen was already walking back to her seat when Ms. Williams said this. Tobin blushed and started to walk away, she turned back for a moment, just in time to see Ms. Williams wink at her. She blushed harder. 

“Well you are quite the dancer, Ms. Tobin Heath.” Christen said as Tobin sat down next to her. 

“Why thank you Madam Press.” Christen faked a gasp. 

“Well you are just so charming indeed! My, how haven’t you a husband yet?” 

“Must be because of all the pretty ladies like yourself.” Tobin, realizing what she said, froze. Terror filling her mind. 

“Well you’re not so bad yourself.” Christen smiled at her. Tobin let out a sigh of relief. “Did I make you nervous?” Christen said, hearing Tobin’s sigh. 

“No, no!” Tobin said, now very nervous. “I just am out of breath from dancing is all.” She let out a breathy laugh. Christen nodded, adding to the laughter. 

“Are you going to be around this break?” She asked. 

“Yeah!” Tobin replied excitedly. “My grandparents are coming tomorrow, and when they’re here we don’t really leave the house. Will you be here?” Tobin looked hopefully into Christen’s blue eyes. 

“Sure am. My little brother is sick right now, and we usually go down to florida for Christmas, but on account of his sickness we are stuck here.” She rolled her eyes. “But I guess that means I can see you! That makes the whole situation so much better.” Christen looked down at the floor. Tobin couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Christen wanted to spend time with her. This was the best day ever. 

“Let me give you my house’s phone number.” She took out a piece of paper and ripped it in half. She wrote her number on one half and gave the other to Christen to write hers down. Just as they exchanged the slips, the bell rang. 

“Guess I’ll see you soon.” Christen said, pulling Tobin into a hug. 

“Yeah, I’ll call you tomorrow!” Tobin said taking in the feel of Christen’s hair and soft skin. The two girls walked seperate ways to their next classes, Tobin only hoping that Christen was thinking of their hug as much as she was.


	4. Chapter Four

Simon was in the middle of a snowball fight with a bunch of middle schoolers when, Raymond pulled up in his red 1941 Ford. “C’mon Si!” He called as Tobin was getting happily into the warm backseat of the car. “You can sit in the front!” This got Simon’s attention. He came running into the front seat, getting snow all over his older brother. “Nice.” Raymond said, only a little annoyed. “So, how was school?” Tobin smiled. “Heyyyy I see you back there.” Tobin could see his eyes in the rear-view mirror. 

“Oh, it was really the best day.” Tobin smiled. “We had a party in Ms. Williams class!” 

“Ugh you’re so lucky! I had to do work in most of my classes.” Simon slumped in the front seat. 

“Well that sounds awesome.” Raymond smiled. “It looked like you had a pretty good time with that snowball fight after school!” Simon immediately brightened backup.

“Oh yeah! That was awesome!” The rest of the ride was spent with Simon epically retelling the story of the snowball fight, and Tobin and Raymond exchanging smiling glances in the mirror. 

When the three of them had finally reached their home, about ten minutes after leaving school, they saw that there was another car in front. “Père and Mère?” Raymond Tobin asked, moving herself up next to Raymond. He nodded. 

“YAY!” Simon shouted, jumping out of the car into a large pile of snow. He turned back to his siblings and whispered, “Presents.” Tobin and Raymond looked at each other and follow Simon’s lead. They jumped out of the car and ran into the house where their family was waiting.

“Mes enfants.” Mère hugged Simon first, then Tobin, then Raymond. Père shook Raymond and Simon’s hands and kissed Tobin’s. 

“So good to see you my dears.” Père spoke with a deep husky voice. He was almost 70 now. Mère had a thick French accent, she had lived in France for all of her childhood and moved to New York in 1899 with Père, an American sales-man. Together they had five children: Raymond (the children’s father), Marie, Charles, Renee, and Gabriel. “Simon,” Père turned to the youngest Heath. “Fetch my bag, will you? I believe I have a little something for each of you.” Simon’s face lit up and he ran to the guest room on the second floor to get the bag. 

The family walked into the living room and sat around the roaring fire, Mère and Père in the arm chairs, Mr and Mrs Heath on the sofa, and Tobin and Raymond on the carpet. Simon quickly came bouncing back in, hulling a large leather suitcase. “My, my! Your boy has gotten quite strong, hasn’t he?” Père let out a deep laugh. “Now let’s see what we have here.” Père opened the case and took out three wrapped boxes. He handed them to Mère. 

“For Raymond,” She handed him the largest, longest box. “For Tobin,” A smaller, and seemingly lighter box. “And for Simon.” A medium sized box that rattled when you shook it. “Well, don’t just stare at them all day!” Simon tore apart his brown wrapping while Raymond and Tobin slowly opened theirs. 

“Cool!” Simon exclaimed as he held up his present. “A model airplane kit! It’s just like those fighters in Europe!” He showed it to his father and mother. “Thanks Mère and Père!” He kissed both on the cheek. Mère ad Père exchanged smiles. Tobin opened her box and saw a deep red ribbon. She looked at her Mère, slightly confused. 

“It’s a satin hair ribbon. It was mine when I was your age, so about 1897, when I first met your Père.” Tobin grasped it in her hand. 

“Thank you Mère.” She allowed her to tie the ribbon around her ponytail. 

“You look lovely.” Tobin’s mother said, smiling at her daughter. “Like a dream.” Tobin blushed and sat down. Raymond finally opened up the long box he was holding. 

“Oh, cool!” He exclaimed. Out of the box came a Red Ryder BB gun. 

“We thought you could use it for practice before you go.” Père said admirning his eldest grandson. 

“It’s perfect.” 

Mère and Ms. Heath prepared a delicious winter stew for dinner and everyone was happily full. Afterwards, the men went to have a bourbon in the lounge to talk about the war, and the women and Simon chatted in the living room about school and what Tobin was planning on doing when school finished. “Well I would certainly like to go abroad this summer,” Tobin told her Mère. “But if this war drags on I’m afraid I will have to find something else to do.” 

“She might work at the local play center in town if going abroad doesn’t work out.” Mrs. Heath stated. “She does love children.” Tobin smiled. Simon let out a small yawn. Mrs. Dubios looked at the clock, “It’s already half past nine! Simon and Velerie, why don’t you say goodnight to your Mère and Père and go off to bed.” Without protest, Simon and Tobin did just that. 

In bed, Tobin played the day’s events back in her head, and what an eventful day it was. She had danced with Christen and felt the electricity of their being together and she even had gotten her phone number! She planned to call after lunch the next day. Then Mère and Père’s arrival. She decided it was indeed a very good day, and went to sleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Tobin woke up and turned to look out her window, snow was already falling. She smiled and sat up in bed, this was her favorite weather. She put on a bathrobe and walked down stairs to the kitchen where her mother and Mère were already making breakfast. Père and her father were sitting on the wooden stools in the kitchen sipping coffee. “And how is my favourite granddaughter this morning?” Père asked getting up to kiss Tobin on the head.

“Your only granddaughter is doing quite well.” Tobin smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “Mom?” Her mother turned from frying eggs. 

“Yes, love?” 

“Can I use the phone? I want to call a friend.” 

“Of course. You know how to dial, right?” Tobin nodded. “Then of course. It’s in your father’s study.” Tobin walked down the hallway to the west wing of the large house where her father’s study was. She dialed Christen’s number and waited. After a minute, a man answered the phone. 

“Hello, this is the Press household.” 

“Hi.” Tobin said nervously. “Is Christen available to speak?” 

“Allow me to check.” Tobin could hear the man calling for a “Ms. Christen!” through the phone. “She will be right with you.” Tobin waited, her heart pounding. 

“Hello?” She finally heard Christen on the line. 

“Christen!” Tobin exclaimed. “How are you!” 

“Hey Tobin! I’m doing pretty well. I was just sitting down to breakfast with my parents.” 

“Oh.” Tobin’s heart dropped. “Do you need to go back? I can call back later.” 

“No! I actually hate when my parents are together, more fighting than eating. You saved me if anything.” Tobin could hear Christen smiling through the phone. “How are you, my dancing partner.” It was Tobin’s turn to smile. 

“Well, but missing your moves.” Christen laughed. 

“Well we don’t have to be away for long.” 

“True! Say, how would you like to come over for dinner and a sleepover tonight? I can ask my mom right now.” 

“Okay!” Tobin put down the phone and ran to the kitchen. 

“Mom! Can my friend Christen come for dinner and a sleepover tonight?” Mrs. Heath looked at her husband and her parents-in-law. Père spoke for the four of them. 

“That sounds fine, Tobin. What is the young ladies’ name?”

“Christen.” Tobin smiled. “I’ll go tell her right now.” Tobin ran back to the phone. “My Père said it’s all right! What time do you want us to pick you up?”

“My butler can drive me over, how about six o’clock?”

“Perfect, I shall be anxiously awaiting your arrival Madam.” 

“And I too.” With that, Christen hung up the phone and left a jumping Tobin on her own.

All day Tobin could hardly sit still. She cleaned and rearranged her room countless times, so many so that Simon thought she was going insane. Eventually, Simon and Raymond were able to calm Tobin down enough to get her to go play outside in the snow for a bit. Raymond carried out the sleds that they had each gotten last Christmas and they walked over to the hill next to their house. “Sled racing?” Simon smirked and sprinted up the hill with his sled. 

“Oh it’s on!” Tobin and Raymond each grabbed theirs and follow suit. The three of them played like this until the sun went all the way down and it was too dark to be fun anymore. They went inside joking and laughing. Mère made them all her famous French hot chocolate and made them sit by the fire until their lips weren’t blue anymore. She told them stories of her childhood in Paris and of her siblings who she hadn’t seen since she left for america more than 40 years ago. These stories always made the children huddle closer together, they couldn’t imagine life without the other.

In the middle of one of Mère’s stories about her adventures in the French Alps, the clock chimed six. “Oh no!” Tobin gasped, startling Mère and her brothers. “Christen is going to be here and I’m still in my winter clothes!” She ran up the stairs and did her best to clean up; she brushed her hair and put on a light blue dress and her new red ribbon. She put on black shoes and was just about to run back downstairs when the bell rang. “I’ll get it!” She yelled, nearly tripping over Simon who was walking up to his room. 

“Hey, watch it!” He yelled at her. Tobin made it to the front door just before her father. She straightened her dress and smoother her hair and put on a smile. She opened the door, expecting a bright, blue eyed smile, but instead was met with a dark eyed smile. 

“Hello?” Tobin asked confused. 

“Hello, I am Ms. Christen’s butler. She regrets to inform you that she cannot come tonight because of a family engagement.” Tobin slumped her shoulders down. 

“Can I at least call her?” Tobin asked, slightly hopfull. 

“No. The Press family is not home and will not return until after the Christmas break.” The butler nodded at her. “Have a good night.” He walked back to his car and drove away, leaving a confused and upset Tobin in the doorway. 

The rest of break went by uneventful. Christmas was a great deal of fun, all the children got, and gave presents. Mère and Père left for Quebec after new years, and said goodbye to Raymond who was shipping out for boot camp February first. But not a day went by that Tobin didn’t think of Christen and what could’ve happened to make her family just up and leave for the whole break when her brother was still sick. Finally it was the day before school started again. “I don’t want to go back to school.” Simon whined as their mother ironed out his good trousers.

“I know, but think of how fun it will be to see all of your friends!” Simon smiled at this, Mrs. Heath always knew what to say. 

“I am excited to go back to school.” Tobin said, sticking her tongue out at Simon. He mocked her, pretending to flip his hair and walk. “Hey!” Tobin shouted and shoved Simon. 

“What!” He said back. Mrs. Heath rolled her eyes, this always happened at the end of break. 

“Why don’t you two go to your rooms and get your school bags ready for tomorrow and then come down for lunch when you are done.”

“Fine.” They both said crossing their arms.


	6. Chapter 6

At school the next day, all Tobin could think about was seeing Christen in history. The first three periods of the day went by like molasses, slow and boring. When the bell finally rang for fourth period, Tobin did all she could to not run to Ms. Williams class. After the agonizing minute of walking from one class to the next, Tobin saw Christen sitting in her usual seat. “Christen!” Tobin walked up to the young girl and sat down next to her. “I missed you so over break.” Christen didn’t look the same. She was thinner and the sparkle in her eye had gone away. 

“Hi Tobin.” Christen said weakly. “I’m so sorry about our break. Something happened and we had to go away. I’m so sorry.” Christen looked like she was about to cry. In a soft voice Tobin tried to comfort her. 

“It’s okay, Christen.” She soothed. “Do you want to talk about what happened? Maybe at lunch?” 

“I’m leaving after this period.” Christen shook her head. “I just wanted to see you.” A small smile crept up on her lips. Tobin swallowed. 

“Okay, well I’m here now.” She took Christen’s hand in her own. This time it was Christen’s turn to blush, and Tobin took great notice of this. 

Christen was called down to the office in the middle of class and she didn’t come back. When the bell rang, Tobin went up to Ms. Williams. “Something happened to Christen and I don’t know what it is.” Tobin choked on her words, her eyes welling with tears. Ms. Williams opened her arms for Tobin to come in for a hug, she did and she tried very hard to keep in her tears, she didn’t need her teacher seeing her cry. 

“Do you want me to tell you what happened?” Tobin nodded, sniffing. “Well you know her brother was sick, right?” Again, Tobin nodded. “Well, unfortunately he passed away on the first day of break. I only know because I live in a house near theirs and I saw the doctors.” Ms. Williams looked down at her student. “Are you going to be okay?” Tobin was in a state of shock, that’s why they had to leave, that’s why she couldn’t call. 

“I’ll be okay.” Tobin said turning to leave. “Wait, Ms. Williams?” 

“Yes, love?”

“What should I do?” Tobin asked. “To help? Should I call her later? We both have phones in our houses.” Ms. Williams thought for a moment. 

“Yes. I think you should.” She replied. “You are a good friend Tobin.” Tobin half smiled and walked out of the room. 

The car ride home with Simon and Raymond felt so much longer than it should have. It felt like Simon was talking about his arithmetic class for hours. Raymond kept glancing back as Tobin sat in silence, staring out of the window watching the snow covered trees pass. 

Simon bounced out of the car when they got home and just as Tobin was about to leave Raymond stopped her. “Tob. What’s up with you today?” 

“My friend’s little brother died over break. Do you remember the girl, Christen, who was supposed to sleep over, but then couldn’t?” Raymond nodded sadly. “Well it was him.” Tobin’s voice broke. “I feel so bad for Christen. He was only eight.” Raymond climbed into the back seat and hugged his sister. 

“I’m sorry Tob. Do you wanna do anything to get your mind off it?” Tobin wiped her face. 

“No,” She sniffed. “I just wanna do my homework and go to sleep.” Raymond nodded and let her leave the car. 

In her Father’s study, Tobin did her work and debated whether or not she should call Christen to check in. By the time it was half past five, she had made up her mind to call. Just as she was about to pick up the phone to dial, it started ringing. “Dad!” She yelled. “The phone!” Mr. Heath came into his study and picked it up. 

“Hello? Yes.” He looked down smiling at Tobin. “Yep. Tob, it’s for you.” He handed her the receiver and left the room. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey dancing partner.” 

“Christen!” Tobin cried. “I was just about to call you!”

“Well, great minds do think alike.” Christen said, letting out a breathy laugh. “And hey, I’m sorry for today. I-I just wanted to tell you what happened.” Tobin could hear Christen’s voice breaking. 

“Ms. Williams told me. She said she saw the ambulances. I’m so sorry Christen.” Tobin stood up from her chair and sat on the desk, twirling the phone cord. Silence from the other end. “Is there anything I can do? To help you feel better?” The silence was broken by a light laugh. 

“I don’t think anything will really make me feel okay, but hearing you is helping an awful lot.” Tobin could swear that Christen could see her blushing from the other end of the phone. 

“Do you say that to all the pretty girls?” Tobin said, jokingly. 

“Only the ones I like.” An awkward silence followed. “Anyways,” Christen coughed, pulling Tobin out of her trance. “How was the rest of Ms. Williams class?” 

“Oh, same old. We learned about Alexander Hamilton. He seems cool.” 

“Yeah he’s alright.” More silence followed. “Well I should get going, time for hell dinner with my now even angrier parents.” Tobin laughed. 

“Okay, will I see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” Christen said softly. “Have a lovely evening, Tobin.” 

“You too, Christen.” With that, the two girls hung up and Christen went back to her work until Mrs. Heath called for dinner. 

“Tob, you look more yourself.” Raymond and Tobin were sitting in the living room listening to the radio.

“Yeah, Christen called.”

“How’s she holding up?” 

“She’s doing alright. She said-” Tobin hesitated. Should she tell Raymond what Christen had said? What if he told their mother and father?   
“She said…” Raymond questioned. 

“She said it’s hard but shes getting through it.” Tobin decided to keep the part that made both girls blush a secret. 

“Well that’s good. It’s always hard to lose someone you love.” 

“Yeah,” Tobin trailed off. “Well I’m going to go to bed. I’ll see you after school tomorrow?” Raymond nodded. 

“‘Night Tob.”

“Goodnight Ray.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Tobin spent most of the time in the bathroom trying to comfort an ever crying Christen. Ms. Williams let them sit in the hall the whole period instead of trying to make it through another class. Finally, the day ended and the two girls had to part ways. Tobin met Simon and the two of them went home in Raymond’s car for the last time. He was leaving the next day for the air force. 

The kids arrived home and the rest of the afternoon and evening was a blur. Mrs. Dubios cried too many times to count, and so did Simon, although he tried his best to hide it. It felt to Tobin like she was the only one keeping it together. Even her dad shed a few tears. 

At 10 o’clock, Tobin walked up to her room with Raymond and Simon. The three of them sat in the hallway together for at least an hour talking about their childhoods and all the fun they had together. 

“Raymond i’m gonna miss you so much.” Tobin curled into her older brother’s arms. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Val.” 

Simon joined the cuddle. “I love you Ray.” 

“I love you too.” 

The three of them sat there for a few minutes before Tobin and Simon really did have to go to bed. Before they went to their rooms Simon grabbed Raymonds hand and whispered, “Just don’t die, okay?” 

Raymond squeezed his little brother’s hand. “I promise I won’t.” 

Tobin shot a look at Raymond. Both of them knew this was a promise he might not be able to keep. Simon gave Raymond one last hug and went into his room. Just as Tobin was about to go into her own, Raymond stopped her. “Take care of mom, will you? She worries so much.” 

“Well she worries for a good reason.” 

Raymond’s face suddenly looked years older. “I know.” He said sadly. “I know.”

Tobin hugged Raymond as tight as she could. “God, I love you so much. Be careful. Don’t do anything too stupid.” 

Raymond hugged back and kissed her on the head. “I love you Val.”

With that, Tobin went to her room and drifted into a restless sleep. 

The next week was a complete blur. Raymond was gone and nothing seemed to go right. Simon yelled and cried all the time and her mother was no better. Mr. Dubois had left for New York on business and Tobin felt more alone than ever. As the Friday finally came to a close, she met Simon at the swings. “Si I’m gonna sleep over at Christen’s house tonight. Can you tell mom i’ll call her when I’m there?” 

“Yeah, sure, but did you even ask mom about this?” 

Tobin shook her head. “I really need a break from home right now. I will see you tomorrow afternoon!” With that, Tobin ran over to Christen and the two girls immediately got into Christen’s car and her butler drove them home.

“Gosh I can’t wait!” Christen exclaimed, already planning out what they were gonna do. 

“Our first sleepover!” Tobin stuck her hand out the window in to the crisp February air. “I love this.” 

Christen smiled. “Me too.” 

As the car pulled up to Christen’s house, Tobin got her first view of how rich Christen really was. The house was at least twice as big and had a large terrace overlooking a lake. “Wow.” Tobin said in awe. “This is just…” She couldn’t find the words. It was everything she had ever wanted in an estate. Christen rolled her eyes. 

“Get over it. It’s not like it’s the last time you’ll ever see it.” She punched Tobin’s arm. “And just wait till you see it in spring.” 

The two girls jumped out of the car and entered the fabulous mansion. Christen dropped her bag and coat in the foyer, “James will get it.” and took Tobin up to her room on the second floor. Christen’s room was gigantic. She had a king size drape bed and an old desk with a type-writer on it. The walls were covered in pictures and posters of movie stars. The floor was strewn with clothes of all colors. Christen climbed on to her bed and invited Tobin to do the same. Tobin jumped up next to Christen and they stayed that way for hours, just talking about school and life. 

Dinner came around and the two of them went to eat in the smaller dining room while Christen’s parents ate in the larger one. “Oh no!” Tobin exclaimed, startling her companion. “I forgot to call my mom! Where is your phone?” 

“Just over here.” Christen lead Tobin to a study that was much like her father’s, except for the large display of alcohol in the corner. Tobin dialed her house’s phone. 

“Mom? Yeah, it’s Val.” A brief pause. “Yes. No i’m sorry mom, I should’ve called before. No it’s okay she has a driver. Okay! See you tomorrow!” Tobin put down the phone. “Boy I thought she was gonna kill me.” 

“Well I sure am glad she didn’t.” Christen smiled devilishly. 

“What are you looking like that for?” 

Christen grinned wider, “This.” Christen turned and extravagantly showed off the alcohol display. 

“Your dad won’t notice?” Tobin asked, slightly nervous.

“He doesn’t notice me so why would he notice this?” Christen grabbed a bottle of vodka, took Tobin’s hand, and ran up to her room. “C’mon, sit here!” Christen pulled pillows down from her bed and threw them in the middle of her room, all while unscrewing the bottle and taking a swig. Tobin looked at the door nervously. 

“Are you sure this,” She gestured to the bottle. “Is okay?” 

“Oh, for sure it isn’t. But I don’t give a damn.” Christen passed the bottle to Tobin. “Have a sip, Val.” 

Tobin blushed at the mention of her nickname. “Fine.” She brought the cold bottle up to her lips and drank. As she swallowed, a burning sensation filled her throat. “Jesus!” Tobin coughed, choking on the drink. 

Christen laughed, “First time, worst time, but it’ll be okay.” She grabbed the bottle back. “My turn again.” Tobin watched as Christen chugged at least an eighth of the bottle. 

“I see you are a seasoned veteran.” Tobin laughed, reaching for her turn. 

“Indeed I am.” Christen watched as Tobin attempted to keep her cough in. 

Many sips, and in Christen’s case, chugs, later the two girls were barely able to keep themselves up. “Your ceiling has a very nice color to it.” Tobin suddenly exclaimed, entranced by the blue tone. 

“Yeah I guess it does.” Christen turned to look up at the spot where Tobin was looking. “Pretty.” Christen stood up. “I’m… thirsty.” Christen hiccupped. 

“Me too. Water?” Tobin stood up to follow her friend to the bathroom. Christen put her cup under the faucet, trying her best to hold it steady. Tobin followed suit. 

“Yum.” Christen smiled. “Can I try yours?” She moved her mouth close to where Tobin was holding her own cup to her lips. 

“Yeah.” Tobin smiled, drinking the cool liquid. As Christen tried to take a sip of the water at the same time as Tobin, she lost her footing and fell into her. Tobin felt Christen’s warm breath on her lips. They were just centimetres apart. 

“Oops!” Christen laughed, standing up and hobbling back to her room, leaving a dazed Tobin on the floor. 

“Oh my god.” Tobin whispered to herself. She shook her head. “Nope!” She sat up and walked into Christen’s room to find her passed out on her bed. Tobin laid down next to her and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> leave me fun comments! what do you want to happen next? did you like it?


End file.
